


Wild

by rankyaku



Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankyaku/pseuds/rankyaku
Summary: me? writing about a character i barely know? you bet! dino boy drake needs more love and im here to deliver it!i apologize if he feels ooc to people who actually know his character, but i wanted him to feel super cool and demandingand sexy*if ur reading this send requests :) my writers block has been taking a toll on me*
Relationships: X Drake/Reader
Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543588
Kudos: 30





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing about a character i barely know? you bet! dino boy drake needs more love and im here to deliver it!
> 
> i apologize if he feels ooc to people who actually know his character, but i wanted him to feel super cool and demanding <strike>and sexy</strike>
> 
> *if ur reading this send requests :) my writers block has been taking a toll on me*

You let out a groan as your back hit the ground harshly, knocking all the air out of your lungs. You glared up at the man who had unceremoniously threw you down, making sure to throw as many curses as possible at him mentally. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, breathing heavily as you tried to pull more air into your body.

Once you were able to breathe properly again, you pushed yourself up fully, leaning back against the wall of the cave you were in. As you settled, a sharp pain ran up your side and you gasped, grasping desperately at your hip. You let out a string of curses under your breath as you regarded your hand, now covered in your own thick, red blood. Lifting the hem of your shirt up, your eyes narrowed at the deep gash starting at your hip bone and ending just under your breast. Most of the blood had dried by now, but there were a few spots that blood slowly seeped out of.

“Quit moving or you’ll open it up again.” A voice spoke softly, their tone laced with annoyance. You raised your head to meet their eyes, glaring again. The man in front of you didn’t speak again, only moving to sit across from you as he gazed outside, your own gaze following shortly after.

The rain fell from the cloudy, gray sky in blankets across the island, drenching everything and anything that stepped out into it. You watched the trees blow violently in the wind, curling into yourself as the cold air flowed gently into the cave. It was only then that you realized that your clothes were completely ripped and torn to shreds, covered in blood that probably wasn’t only yours. You tried to pull your legs closer to yourself but halted as another bolt of pain from your wound shot through you.

“I told you to stop. You’re only making it worse.” He spoke again, and you felt something land beside you. “Put that on.”

You glanced curiously down at the blue jacket that lay beside you, then back up to the man. Biting back the words you wanted to say, and your pride, you slowly slid it over your shoulders, it immediately swallowing you as it was many sizes too big for you. You cleared your throat, shuffling awkwardly. You didn’t want to thank him — he was the reason you were in this mess in the first place — but you knew it was the right thing to do.

“Uh…” You started, already regretting it before any words left your mouth. “…Thanks.” 

He didn’t respond verbally, only a low grunt leaving him. You rolled your eyes, pulling your eyes away from him and back to the island outside. You let yourself become absorbed in the view and the loud pattering of the rain as it splashed all around. You breathed a sigh, letting your tense and angry body relax for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“Let me bandage your wound.” His voice shocked you from your thoughts, causing you to jump as you watched him move to stand.

“What?” Your reply was weak, you had lost a lot of blood and it was finally taking it’s toll, but you didn’t really care. He approached you slowly, cautiously almost, as you pushed yourself further against the wall.

“I said let me bandage your wound. It’s only going to get infected and end up worse if I don’t.” His voice was monotone, but still reflected his commanding presence. No wonder he was a pirate captain, he certainly had an air about him that put him above the rest. You glared again, annoyed that it seemed to have no affect on him no matter how harsh a gaze you threw at him.

“Don’t act all concerned. You forfeited all right to worry about me when you tried to kill me as I laid injured and helpless!” You hissed, raising your leg up to kick him back should he choose to come any closer. You watched as he rolled his eyes, pushing your leg out of the way and roughly pulling you up by the arms. You yelped in pain, trying to pry yourself from his grasp, legs coming up in a feeble attempt to kick him. You couldn’t tell if you were simply too weak from loosing blood, or he was insanely strong, but it pissed you off either way.

“It’s not my fault you came barreling out of an enemy hideout and straight towards me holding a weapon. You only have yourself to blame for that nasty scar that is surely going to form. Now be quiet and let me do this.” He answered, pulling a roll of bandages out of the bag he had next to him. The feeling of his hand suddenly pushing your shirt up and his fingers grazing your hip bone stunned you into silence. He worked quietly for a moment, gently wrapping the wound before your senses came back to you.

“_My fault!?_ You’re the one who jumped at me without even waiting! It’s your fault for being so goddamn jumpy.” You countered, struggling against the man, pushing his arms away from you for a moment before he grabbed them again, holding you place. He forcefully pushed you against the wall, knocking the air from your body for a second time. You gasped, struggling to breath as he held you there with only one hand. 

“I advise you to keep quite before I leave you with more than just that wound.” He hissed out, dangerously close to your face. You saw something flash in his eye, something raw and feral. The deep growl of his voice — no longer monotone and bored — combined with the way he had you pinned, and the look you just witnessed certainly did things to you. Things you really couldn’t tell if you liked or not, but you knew that didn’t matter, as you certainly weren’t going to admit it. Unable to find your voice in such a compromising position, you could only nod weakly. You sighed as he finally released you, calmly moving back to finishing bandaging you up. 

No words were exchanged between the two of you as he left your bubble and went back to where he was sitting. You sat quietly, trying to come up with something to say, hoping to find some answers to the questions running through your mind. Why did he suddenly affect you so much? What was it about him that made you want to run off with him?

“What’s your name?” You spoke slowly, careful not to tread on his feet and make him angry again. Although you were sure you wouldn't exactly mind if he did get mad again, you wanted to if only to have him so dangerously close again.

He didn’t speak for a moment, head slowly turning to lock eyes with you. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks at the way he looked at you. He broke eye contact, before he spoke:

“X Drake. Just Drake is fine.” His voice was monotone again, but much less so than before. You nodded, quietly telling him your name in return, to which he only nodded. The silence continued for a while longer before you worked up the courage to speak again.

“Could I… join your crew?” You mumbled, feeling embarrassed to be asking such a question. He hummed in reply, but you weren’t sure how to take it, so you continued speaking:

“I was a pirate before. I can fight for myself if you’re worried about that. My crew docked here a few months ago and left without bothering to save me after I was captured. They probably think I’m dead so they wouldn’t care if I joined your crew.” Your ramble was cut short by him clearing his throat. You glanced up, not recalling when exactly you had looked away from him. “If you would want me on your crew that is!” You finished quickly before he spoke.

“I’m not opposed to having you on my crew. But just know if you ever talk back to me again like you did before, I won’t be giving you a second chance. I don’t take things like that lightly.” His deep voice sent a betraying shiver up your spine, one you were absolutely sure he caught as he smirked at you. You nodded, bringing one of your hands up to cover your face slightly. You heard him chuck, surprising you as you felt your cheeks heat up more. You were sure you were red right up to the tip of your ears at this point. 

You really didn’t know what this man did to you, but you liked it. You were more than excited to find out what kind of life was laying in wait for you as a member of his crew. You were even more excited to find out more about Drake, you certainly wouldn’t be opposed to having him get angry with you again.

“Yes, Captain Drake!”


End file.
